No Words Are Needed
by lostinquinntanawonderland
Summary: Sometimes, you just want to say some things, even when you don't have to, even when you're not expected to, and even when you can't no matter how hard you try to.
1. I Do

I breathe deeply and try my best to keep myself from being any more nervous than I already am.

I would never have guessed then that I would ever be in a state like this. Never have I imagined myself like this—overwrought, uneasy, almost biting my nails off in anxiousness. But then again, I can't help it; today's the big day, after all. So a hundred of deep breaths later, I finally give up and tell myself that I can never stop my heart from racing.

I don't even know why I'm feeling tense. I have always known that this day would come. I have always known that this was bound to happen. Not a single trace of doubt was in my mind when I put myself in this situation, just because I know that, for once, what I'm about to do is right. Because I know that this day would be the best thing that could ever happen in my whole life. Because I know that this will be worth it; this will make everything perfect.

So this is it.

This is finally it.

I, Santana Lopez, have finally found what I've been searching for.

I have found true love.

I have found Quinn Fabray.

And now she's mine.

And I am hers.

Forever.

This day will be the proof that she'll be the only one I'll love from now on.

"I do."

Finally, I am able to say something that I will never regret.

* * *

_Six years ago_

"_Do you believe in true love?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't think any person could ever do that, you know, give all of his or her heart to another. People are too selfish. They only 'love' because of debt, obligation, some people love too much. I don't think that could be considered as true love, either. And I doubt I will ever feel it. I don't think I'm capable of loving someone truly, of loving someone truly, of loving someone that much. I don't think I'll ever meet anyone who'll be worth loving."_

"_What? Of course, you'll meet someone! Someone who'll make your heart pound, someone who'll light up your world with a smile, someone you can share your life with, someone who'll make your life better, someone you'll love forever."_

"_Yeah, right. And no, I don't believe in soulmates, either."_

"_Oh, yeah? Well then, we do people get married? Why do some people get to spend their lives with another?"_

"_They settle. Just because they managed to die before getting a divorce doesn't mean they're soulmates."_

"_You know what? You're the most love-hating person I've ever known. I'll be waiting for the day when someone will make you fall on your knees and slap your bitterness towards love on your face."_

"_You'll be wasting time waiting, then. It's hard to believe in something that might never happen. I doubt that day will ever come."_

"_Oh, I bet it will. I bet you'll fall in love someday. Then, you'll remember everything you just told me, and I'll make you eat your words."_

"_I won't."_

"_Fine. Good night, you bitter person."_

"_Good night."_

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. Short, I know. But yeah. I just won't be able to sleep without posting this so... I'll _try_ to update soon.**

**And I'm really sorry if I don't update much anymore. Schoolworks are in the way. Real life sucks. That's why I always run to the world of fiction to escape reality even for just a while.**

**I guess that'll be all. Good night.**


	2. I'll See You Around

Six years ago.

During glee club meetings, like exactly what I'm doing at this very moment, I find myself looking out of the door a lot of times because of some reasons.

Number one, the whole thing is boring. Okay, maybe not all the time. I mean, I really like being under the spotlight and all, but nothing new happens. Berry will sing a solo, someone else will express their feelings through a song, and sometimes commotions would occur. It's just the same thing every single time.

Number two, it's really hard to look at anywhere else in the room. There are just… couples everywhere. The dwarf and the giant, the Cheerio and the lucky cripple, the white and the black, the rhino and the dinosaur, the Asian and the other Asian, the Warbler and the unicorn. It's like everywhere I look, I would see one of those pairs getting disgustingly sweet with each other, and it makes me feel mocked. Everyone has someone, everyone except me. And that just sucks. I mean, come on, I'm the hottest one in the room—and the fact that I'm open with my sexuality should have made me even hotter-and I'm the one who's alone. It's just hard to accept that, so I just have to look out of the room to feel a little better.

Number three, I'm waiting for a certain blonde to pass by, just like how she does every time.

Quinn Fabray—that's her name. She's beautiful, smart, graceful, kind, and simply lovable. The only thing that's blocking her way towards perfection is her being mute. That's why she always has this sketchbook clutched against her chest. That's the only way she could communicate with everyone else. But then again, it's like nobody even cares about this fact. She's still looked up to, and she's the only student with disability who's never been slushied. And I'd pay everything I own just to be her friend, and my life to be someone more than her friend.

I check my watch again. It's been twenty minutes since the club meeting has started, yet Quinn hasn't passed by yet, which is really weird. I try to think of reasons why I still haven't seen her, but I just can't find any, so I asked Mr. Schue for permission to "go to the comfort room" and decide to try to find her. What? I just have to see her everyday, okay? It's the only thing that makes my days in school bearable.

I didn't expect to see her sitting at a bench beside of the door, so to say that I jumped a mile when I saw her would be an understatement. I clutch my chest and exhale loudly. She gives me a soft, kind smile before reaching out for her sketchpad and scribbling, "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

I calm down and shake my head. I laughed softly before saying, "Well, you sort of did."

She writes down, "Oh. I'm really sorry. Am I not supposed to be here?"

"No, no. It's okay. Unless you're spying on us, or something."

She widens her smile and shakes her head. She writes down, "It's okay. I just really like hearing you guys singing. You're all good."

I return her smile and sit down beside her. "Really? Thank you. So, you like music?"

She nods before jotting down, "I love music. It's a shame that I can't sing with you guys."

I sigh before looking at her sadly. "Well, you can still make music without having to sing. Do you play any instruments?"

She beams. "I can play the piano, guitar, and the drums. I love playing the drums the most. It makes me feel badass."

I giggle at the last sentence. "Well, let's get going then." I reach out for her arm and try to pull her up her seat.

She resists and gives me a questioning look.

"What? Don't you want to join glee club?"

She blinks and raises an eyebrow, which I would take as, "But why? I can't sing."

"Well, you said that you play instruments. You can always join our band." I give her a reassuring smile and pray to God that she'll say yes. Then, I'll be more inspired whenever we'll have to perform, and I won't have to look out of the door every single time, either.

She shakes her head before giving me an apologetic smile and releasing her arm from my grip to scribble down her sketchpad. "I'm not really sure I would like to perform in front of people."

I bite my lip in disappointment. "But you would do great," I mumble.

She heaves a sigh. "Performing is just not my thing."

I nod. "Okay, then."

She grins. "By the way, I'm Quinn."

"Oh, yeah, I know," I chuckle. "I almost forgot. I'm Santana." I extend my arm and she moves her pen to her other hand before reaching out to shake my hand.

I run my fingers through my hair before telling her, "Can I at least hear you play some time?"

She bites her lip. "Maybe… But you should sing to me, too."

I feel my heart pound and try to laugh softly. "But you hear me everyday, you spy."

"Yeah, but I'd like to hear you sing for me, anyway."

I try my best not to blush before snorting. "Fine, fine. It's a deal, then."

She tries to clap jokingly with her sketchpad and pen in her hands and I chuckle. "Aren't you supposed to go back in there? I have to go before the others go out and see me, anyway."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I hide my disappointment. I really don't want to go back in there. I just want to stay out here forever and talk to Quinn. "Well, I'll see you around, then."

She nods before turning away and grabbing her backpack. She gives me a small wave and one last smile before walking down the corridor. I watch her disappear from my sight before sighing and walking back into the room, just in time to hear Rachel finish her solo with one last note.


End file.
